New Kid
by Faegirl
Summary: AU Eventual YamiBakura or MalikBakura I haven't decided yet A new boy moves in. Yami and Malik befriend him. Oh, wow, that was informative. Just read, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Draga: Okay, here's the deal. This is AU. Yami and Yugi, Marik and Malik, Ryou and Bakura are twins. Yami and Malik are JUST FRIENDS. I don't know if the shonen-ai is going to show up in this chapter or not. Happy trails!

"Look at that freak," Malik muttered, pointing to the boy who had just walked into homeroom. He was new, no one had ever seen him before. He had long white hair with black tips, russet eyes tinted with crimson, and a few piercings. One in his tongue, one in his left eyebrow, and earrings on both ears all the way up.

"It's not like you can talk, Ishtar," Yami returned, also glaring at the new kid.

"Yeah, but at least I don't look like **that**," Malik countered. Yami nodded, sizing the freak up.

"I guess that's true. He's not even wearing a uniform!" This was true. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a loose white button up shirt with the top button undone.

"What a dumbass. The teachers'll kill him, especially the principal," Malik nodded. The boy went back and sat in the back corner after talking to the teacher for a minute. He placed the ornately decorated notebook he had been carrying on the desk, and pulled his pen out from behind his ear. He opened the notebook and began to write, not even looking around to see who was in the class.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" Yami asked, a cruel smirk settling on his pretty face. Malik nodded, a leer coming to his face as well. The shorter boy stood, followed by the blonde, and walked over to the new boy. Yami stayed on one side, while Malik stood on the other. The white haired boy, however, seemed to take no notice. Yami took this as incentive.

"Hey, new kid," Yami started, but was answered before he could continue.

"Fuck off and get away from me," the boy said, not even stopping the pen's motion on the paper.

"Ooh, freak's a tough guy, huh?" Malik taunted. "I guess he has to be, to protect himself anyone who picks on him for being so damned girly looking." The boy's fist clenched, his long nails digging into the palm of his hand. Yami just looked smug.

"Yami Mouto and Malik Ishtar! Take you seats and leave Tazaka-san alone," the teacher demanded. The two boys went back to their seats, feeling accomplished by leaving their 'argument' at that.

"Oh, don't bother Tazaka-san," Malik imitated his teacher in a high-pitched voice. Yami laughed quietly, hand over his mouth. The bell, signaling the end of homeroom, and everyone stood and headed for their classes, Yami and Malik walking together, and the new boy walking slowly behind them to his class.

Lunchtime

"Where's the shrimp?" Malik asked his friend as they walked into the cafeteria. "I haven't seen him all day."

"Yugi? He had a stomach ache or something, so he stayed home," Yami replied, getting in line for food behind Malik.

"What **is** this shit?" Malik exclaimed, disgusted, as he poked his jiggling mass of… food, if it could be called that. "I swear, this should be illegal," he muttered. Yami stood behind him and laughed, having made the smart decision and grabbed a sandwich.

"Dumbass. Find somewhere to sit," Yami commanded. The Ishtar's eyes scanned the lunchroom, landing on their 'friend' from homeroom. The boy grinned wickedly and pointed, and Yami's expression mimicked the younger boy's. They set off to reacquaint themselves.

"Hey, freak, didn't your momma pack you a lunch?" Malik asked, putting his tray down beside Yami's, across the table from the other boy. He didn't even look up.

"My momma's dead, for your information. And so is my father, so fuck you. Why can't you morons go find someone else to try and get to?"

"I'm Mouto Yami. What's your name?" Yami inquired, almost feeling guilty. Almost.

"Tazaka Bakura. It is not a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Bakura returned. Malik raised an eyebrow, putting out his hand for a shake.

"Ishtar Malik. You know, you might be pretty cool. You should hang with us sometime," the boy stated as Bakura shook his hand.

"Hey, my brother is having a sleepover tomorrow night. You wanna come?" Yami asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. The semi-white haired boy ran a hand through his hair, which, in Yami's opinion, made him look very sexy.

"I would, but I have to take care of **my** brother. He's a year younger, and I'm all he has. Sorry," Bakura replied with a sigh. Yami and Malik both looked impressed.

"You live alone?" Malik asked. Bakura nodded, slightly suspicious.

"Well, close enough to it. Ryou already has friends here, so he has a pretty good social life. He not home very often. And when he is, I don't see him."

"He can come too. Here, give me your hand. Malik, pen," Yami demanded. Bakura held his hand out, and Malik swiped Bakura's pen and handed it to him. Yami scribbled down their address, and the time people would start arriving. He gave the writing utensil back to Bakura, who put it behind his ear.

"You were just joking before about your parents, right?" Malik asked suddenly, eating Yami's biscuit.

"…No. There was a fire at one of my old houses. I got my brother out, but I couldn't get my parents. The firemen wouldn't let me go back in." Bakura shrugged. "Oh well. You win some, you lose some."

"How can you be so flippant about something like that?" Yami asked in wonder. Bakura shrugged once more.

"They weren't the best parents in the world," he confided. "Here, Malik. I'm not hungry anyway." He shoved his paper bag lunch over to Malik, who took it hungrily.

"But you haven't eaten any," Yami reminded him.

"Like I said, I'm not hungry. I had a big breakfast." Malik devoured the lunch, and Yami just shook his head.

"So, I noticed that you don't have a big female following," Yami said, trying to start a conversation.

"They're intimidated. Do you really think they would go for someone like me anyway?" Bakura smirked. "I sure as hell hope they stay away," he added. Yami smiled, and Malik was just oblivious. Oh yes, they would turn out to be good friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Draga: Next chapter comin' at ya! To answer a question, I suppose they really aren't twins, exactly. But they're almost identical. I just needed a way to make Ryou… not helpless, really, but in need of someone to take care of him. Okay? If you have anymore questions, leave me a review or send me an e-mail. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! By the way, to make things easier for me, I'm skipping right along to the sleepover, 'kay?

"What time is 'Kura getting here, Yami? Hey, anyone in there? HEY, LOVESICK DUMBASS! ANSWER ME!" Malik into his daydreaming friend's ear. Yami jumped, startled.

"I wrote six on his hand," Yami replied. "And I am **not** lovesick, thank you very much!"

"You keep spacing out. Trust me, I know lovesick when I see it. Who is it? Is it that hot guy in math you used to stare at?" Malik prodded.

"No! It's not Kaiba," Yami stated, embarrassed.

"Well, then? Spill! Who is it?" There was a knock at the door, and Malik stood to go answer it. "I got it. You sit there and figure out who you keep drooling over," the Ishtar said with a wink. Yami just rolled his eyes and threw a book at his friend's head. The assaulted boy 'eep'ed and ducked out of Yami's room.

"'Kura! About time you got here!" Malik exclaimed.

"You're the only person I've ever met who's brave enough to call him that!" an unfamiliar voice stated.

"Well, come in, welcome Yami's humble abode." Yami could almost see the sweeping, mocking bow Malik was performing. The new voice giggled. "Come in, come in. Glad you guys are here. Now we can get dinner! I'm starving!"

"I'll cook, if you want," Bakura offered.

"He's a really great cook."

"Hm. Alright, we'll see what almighty Yami says. He's upstairs. Yugi and his little friends are in his room; I'll take you to them, Ryou," Malik said.

"Thanks!" Ryou replied. Malik pointed to Yami's room for Bakura, and poked his head in while Bakura's back was turned to mockingly pretend to swoon. Yami tossed another book, and Malik walked down the hallway, laughing.

"Hey, Bakura," Yami greeted. Bakura just nodded.

"If you want, I'll start making dinner. Just show me where your kitchen is," Bakura said, gaze to the ground.

"You don't have to—"

"But Yami, he wants to. He even offered downstairs," Malik presented, walking into the room.

"I suppose, if you want to," Yami caved. Malik smiled gleefully.

"How many people am I cooking for? And what am I cooking?" Bakura asked.

"Um, let me think…" Malik ticked off people silently on fingers. "Five." Bakura raised an eyebrow and left the room, in search of the kitchen. "Make whatever you want!" Malik called after him.

"He's a guest. He shouldn't be cooking. We should've called for pizza…" Yami was muttering to himself.

"It's Bakura!" Malik exclaimed.

"Nani?"

"That's who you keep drooling over!" Malik fell onto the bed laughing.

"Will you shut up!" Yami jumped on the bed, hanging over Malik, their faces close so Yami could threaten him quietly.

"I'm going to make some… pizza…" Bakura trailed off, poking his head into the room and seeing the suggestive position the two boys were in. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" Yami blushed at his position (one knee between Malik's legs, hands braced on the sides of his head, face close to Malik's) and scrambled off.

"No, no, it's not what you think! He pissed me off and –"

"It's okay. I'm sorry I interrupted." Bakura made his way back to the kitchen.

"Damn you Malik! That was not supposed to happen!" Yami yelled, sitting down at his desk.

"Not my fault you tried to jump me."

"Go apologize, Malik," Yami commanded. "This is your fault."

"Fuck you. You're the one he likes, not me. Oh, shit!" Malik clamped a hand over his mouth, cursing in fluid Arabic.

"**What** did you just say?" Yami inquired, mouth hanging open.

"Ooh, something smells good. Let's go check," Malik said, getting up and walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't! You get back here right this minute, Ishtar!" Yami yelled, chasing Malik down the stairs. He swung around the landing, and…

CRASH!

…smacked straight into Bakura, knocking both of them over, Yami on top. Bakura looked into Yami's eyes for a moment, then turned his head.

"Get off me," Bakura demanded bitterly. Yami stood, and put his hand out to help Bakura up. Bakura smacked his hand away, and got up on his own. "Dinner is ready. I'll go tell the others." He started up the stairs, but paused and turned around, smelling something burning. "What is that? I took the pizza out already…" In a manner of a few seconds, flames were poking out the kitchen door.

"Shit! Both of you, get out! Now!" Bakura commanded to Yami and Malik.

"But—"

"GO!" Bakura yelled. The two boys were out the door almost immediately. The semi-white haired boy ran up the steps and burst into Yugi's room, fire spreading behind him.

"Bakura? What—" Ryou asked.

"Come on, guys. We have to get out of here," Bakura told them. Ryou started coughing as smoke entered the room, and Bakura swore softly. He picked up Yugi and Ryou, shielding them from most of the fire and smoke, leaving Bakura to get face fulls of it all. He managed to get the two smaller boys out of the house, and collapsed into a coughing fit outside, hair singed.

"Bakura!" The exclamation of his name was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

Draga: Oh… my. Um, flame all you want, guys. I know there are certain things I could have done, but I wanted to get this out before I went to sleep, and it's like two-forty-five in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Draga: Yo! Um, I just read over the last chapter, and I realized something… Malik said he'd bring Ryou to Yugi and his little friends. However, the only people in that room were Ryou and Yugi. Therefore, Yugi's friends are video games and stuffed animals. Warning, angsty. Not really adult themes, I suppose, but not for kiddies. Here you go!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Bakura! Bakura, wake up! You wake up right this minute or… or…" Ryou's threat dissolved into a wave of tears. Yami had turned Bakura so laid on his side, figuring it to be more comfortable. Malik was on his cell phone already, giving the fire department their whereabouts.

"Come on, Bakura. Wake up so I can thank you for saving them," Yami pleaded quietly. Ryou and Yugi were crying on each other's shoulders, and Malik flipped his phone closed. He kneeled next to his two friends and checked Bakura's pulse.

"Well, he's not dead yet," Malik stated. Bakura began to shake, and started to cough, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest, head resting on them. Yami moved closer to rub the boy's back, and Malik looked up to see flashing lights and hear sirens.

"Bakura? Are you alright?" Yami asked quietly as the coughing subsided. He vaguely registered Malik standing to go speak with the medics.

"I'm fine. What about everyone else? They aren't hurt, are they?" Bakura questioned, voice raspy from coughing. Yami shook his head.

"You're worse off than anyone else. Yugi and Ryou are just frightened, and Malik is over there speaking with the paramedics. Speaking of them, here they come," Yami stated. Four people knelt beside Bakura to make sure he wasn't hurt, but Bakura waved their concerns away.

"Check on everyone else first. I can wait," he said.

"But-"

"Go!" The medics got up and each one ran to a different boy. Yami just sighed while being checked over, but Malik was protesting loudly.

"Hey, leave me alone! No, I will not take my shirt off, dammit! Check on Bakura! Yes, Bakura! The dumbass who ran **back** into a burning house to save those two!" he was yelling. After the man who was checking Yami was finished, he knelt to Bakura, who had started coughing again.

"Can you breathe?" The man got a nod. "Can you stand?" Bakura got to his feet, swaying slightly, but staying balanced. "Good, good. Oh, my. Your hair…"

"Is burnt. I know. Unless you have a pocket knife handy, however, I can't do anything about it until I get home," Bakura snapped.

"Your shirt is burned in some places. I'm going to have to ask you to remove it."

"My shirt is staying on."

"Bakura, just take your shirt off. They won't leave until you do, you know," Yami reminded the stubborn boy. Bakura sighed, and proceeded to pull his shirt off over his head. He held it up in front of him.

"Damn, now there are holes in it. I liked this shirt, too. What are all of you gaping at?" Bakura demanded. He was too aware of the eyes of everyone on him. So he had a few scars here and there, so what?

"Bakura… how did all this happen?" Ryou asked, eyes filling up with tears again. Malik had decided that these medics were incompetent, since all they were doing was gaping. He snorted, shoving them out of the way to get to Bakura.

"I didn't have the best parents in the world. Besides, after a while, you get numb. When you get numb, you need to find out whether you're still alive or not, right?" the white haired boy inquired. Malik looked him over while he was explaining, and tried to divert everyone's attention, sensing that Bakura was uncomfortable talking about this.

"You've got a few small burns here and there, but it's nothing you need to go to the hospital over. Bakura, I want you to come back to my house. I want to make sure those get the treatment they need. I don't trust the hospital. And Yami, Yugi, Ryou, you can spend the night at my house as well," Malik said, dismissing the medics. The firefighters (who everyone had been ignoring) had finally put the fire out.

"Thanks, Malik. But, are you sure you'll have enough room for us?" Ryou asked, attempting to dry his tears.

"My house is the biggest estate in Domino next to Kaiba's. Trust me, I'll have enough room. You guys want to grab anything before we head off?" Malik asked.

"Can we stop at home first? Bakura needs a new shirt, and we can grab some clothes for Yugi and Yami, too," Ryou suggested. Malik nodded.

"Sure. Where do you guys live?"

"We live on Orange Street. Come on, Bakura," Ryou prompted. "Bakura?" The boy in question was breathing erratically, shaking, and his eyes were wide, staring at nothing.

"Malik, what's going on with him?" Yami asked, stepping closer to Bakura. Malik gestured to him not to go any closer.

"All of you, back to my house. Here, Yami, drive them to Bakura's house. We'll follow you," Malik commanded, tossing over the keys to the motorcycle. "They're small, you can fit all three of you on it." Bakura threw himself to the ground, curled up as small as he could go. Ryou and Yugi looked horrified, Yami looked a cross between confused and concerned, and Malik just seemed frustrated.

"Why is this happening again?" Ryou cried.

"This has happened before?" Malik asked. "Dammit… Yami, come here and help me hold him still."

"Maybe we should just let him ride whatever it is out?" Yami asked, a bit wary of going near Bakura.

"Dammit, Yami. Fine. Go take them home; I'll deal with him," Malik snapped, kneeling next the shaking body. "Go!" Yami took off, the two boys sitting behind him. Malik shook his head, debating on how to go about shaking Bakura out of his panic attack. Finally, he decided.

"Bakura? Can you hear me?" the Egyptian asked softly, embracing the other boy. "Bakura? I need you to answer me. Say something."

"God… no… they're still…" Bakura sobbed, turning to hide his face in Malik's shirt. Malik held him a bit tighter, enough to be reassuring.

"Who's still where, Bakura?"

"They… in there… the house…"

"Who, Bakura?" This question was met by a strangled cry, but Malik needed to keep trying. "Who's in the house?"

"My… our parents… I can't… have to get them…" Bakura sobbed. The blonde just held Bakura for a bit, rubbing his back and making soothing sounds.

"Your parents aren't in there. You saved everyone, Bakura. They're safe. Come with me; you're freezing." Malik stood slowly, Bakura rising with him, still hanging on. "You're safe. Don't worry."


End file.
